Dirty Talking Stranger
by Bestbuds55
Summary: A simple mission goes haywire as the target finds out about Brant's kink, it's Ethan job to save him and help him forget what happened.


Author's note- Yeah in case you couldn't tell this is another fandom that I've entered! When searching them up, I didn't find a whole lot and that's made me sad enough to have to write one for myself. I'm going to share it with you guess because I'm rather proud on how well it turned out. This is just a one-shot but my hopes are that you'll love it! EthanxWill

Disclaimer- I don't own mission impossible, or any of the characters, side note to that, I've heard rumors that there's going to be a number five, isn't that exciting?

This mission was supposed to be an easy mission, but it never goes as planned. Ethan was standing outside of a German museum, waiting for confirmation that Brant was okay and where the hell his location is. They had gone undercover as two old teammates (that had been on a sports team together years before hand) and were meeting up for the first time in several years. They had planned to meet in a pub, (they were actually going there because they had to spy on a guy who was about to trade U.S. secrets for a large amount of money) yet that all went to dust when Brant sat at the bar alone. (To wait for Ethan to show up, so they could pretend to reunite.)

That should have been simple, yet the target had decided to hit on Brant; _**HARD.**_ To the point where the guy had his hands were rubbing themselves up and down both Brant's upper legs and ass. Not to mention he kept whispering lewd comments into his ear. (The microphone had picked up every single tiny little word of filth)When the target said he had a room Brant had replied with an; I'd love to tour it.

Reckless, that's what Ethan decided Brant was being, he could still here Brant talking through the piece, but Benji was still trying to pin point his location. The worst part was that Ethan knew why he was so freaked out about this entire situation; over the months they had been working together, they had gotten to be quite close. Well, Brant had got a close friend and Ethan had raging hard on's to deal with because of jogging and training sessions. Plus the fact that Brant seemed to have no problem changing in front of someone, or walking in on someone showering when he wanted to talk.

Yeah, he had his heart twisted around Will and didn't want to lose him. Yet in his ear he could hear Brant being _seduced_. "You would look so pretty with a bottle pumping liquid into your ass, until you cry from being so full. Then I'd plug you up for hours. Would you like that? Being my pet, my pretty little fuck toy?" Brant let out a fake groan of ecstasy, or at least, Ethan hoped it was fake.

It was that Ethan's phone beeped with the location on Brant; he was close by. Ethan had never run so fast in his life as when he heard the click of handcuffs and a pair of pants hit the ground. He was going to kill this guy and rescue Will, no matter what the damned mission was. Will was way more important to him then some stupid mission.

Entering the hotel and opting to take the stairs in fear that the elevator might take too long, besides what's like twenty three floors anyway? 3.26 minutes of time where Will was trapped and unsafe, that's what it was. The door was locked but he kept his calm and just kicked it in. Now was not the time for stalling and his gut wrenched as he saw exactly what was going on inside.

Will was completely naked and his arms were handcuffed onto the bed frame. (It all looked plain uncomfortable considering Will was lying on his back.) God, he had never seen Will look so damn vulnerable before, and his chest ached. Making his move, Ethan ran forward and fought his target. Side steps a punch to the gut, throw one into his nose, kick in ribs, dodge head butt and completely take out leg. They guy was down within a minute, not standing a chance.

Then he was at Will's side, unlocking the handcuffs and pulling him up into tight hug. "Damn it Will, don't let yourself get put into these sorts of situations. I don't want anything to happen to you, I mean what if I had been too late? That guy would have taken you!" His mouth ran a mile a minute and most of it he realised he probably should not have said out loud. Or thought about, because the picture of him being too late and Will having that guy kneeling in front of him, pushing and pulling at a bottle of champagne made him want to throw up. God, he would never let that happen.

'Yeah, those words won't freak him out at all and god, what are you doing hugging him? He is naked! He was just in a very bad situation and you are probably freaking him out. God, why are you such a bad friend?' Ethan yelled at himself, yet still held on to Will.

"Ethan, don't about that. You did get here in time and that's all that matters." Will whispered into his chest and Ethan's heart fluttered with happiness. They guy that he had knocked out a few minutes ago stirred a small bit, only to be kicked in the face by Ethan. He wasn't going to be waking up again in the next few hours, that's for sure.

Will was shaking like a leaf in his arms and he just wanted it to stop. God, hearing another man whispering into Will's ear just made Ethan's skin crawl. It was over now, yet to make it worse Will had had to pretend to like everything that was being said. He had to pretend to be turned on by that dirty talking filth. Fuck, was he ever glad that he had gotten there on time and not like five minutes later.

"Ethan. Please just make me forget that this happened, I don't care what you do, I trust you." Will's words were filled with grief, trust and the very essence of his soul. Yet his words said make me forget, make me think that you rented this cheap room and tied me to the bed. Make this horrible memory be replaced by one where I followed you willingly because you are just so charming and everything I want and/or need in life.

This is not how Ethan pictured their first time to be, but Will needed this to get over what had just happened, and as a friend, as the team leader, and as a potential lover; he would do it. Ethan claimed Will's want on lips while pushing him carefully onto the bed. They were both too worked up to go anywhere else. They parted for only a minute to turn off their microphones and then Ethan's hands were all over Will. God, this was really happening.

Will grinded upward and let their now hard members brush together, making them shudder. Man, why hadn't they ever done this before? It seemed like such a waste of life, yet now they could make up for the months of foreplay around this. Tongues collided as Ethan's shirt was pushed off and his pants were unbuttoned. To counteract, Ethan stroked Will's enlarged member, drawing groan after moan, after whine from his lips.

Soon enough Ethan's member was tenting his pants and underwear, they were rubbing against each other with a new found energy. "Ethan," Will groaned while trusting forward trying to get more of a feel of skin against his own. "Ethan, please take me." That was like music to his ears.

"Will; I'm going to prepare you nice and slow, working you open so I can mark you as _mine_. By the time I slide into you, you'll know that you were made for _me_, to be fucked by _me,_ to be loved by _me._" Everything that had ever crossed his mind was pouring out of his mouth like a hurricane in motion. Even so, Will's eyes clouded over with lust and suddenly he knew that this was definitely the right thing.

Ethan leaned down and placed another haste kiss onto Will's lips, before reaching over and grabbing the lube off of the side table by the bed. Moving fast to cover his fingers in the stuff, so that he didn't have to think about why it had been already left out in the first place.

Soon enough, Ethan had a finger pressed up against Will's entrance and was circling around, teasing him, making him go out of his mind for it. Then, he pushed it inside, biting his lip to how tight Will was. There was no way that he had ever done this before. Ethan was thrilled to be his first; Ethan was going to make sure that he was his last. There was no way that he was ever going to let anyone else get this close to Will ever again. Will was _**his**_ from this moment on.

Ethan added another finger and fanned the two out, craving that every one of Will's moans would be followed by a point of his own name. God, he was absolutely back on his fingers, like he couldn't wait. That put pressure on Ethan's control.

Even undone, his pants were still way to uncomfortable he could feel his cock pulsing inside them. With the hand that wasn't currently occupied with (in) Will, he tugged his pants and underwear down to his knees. That would have to do because he didn't want to take his attention from Will anymore. Ethan smirked when he saw Will biting his lip and eyeing his cock.

Leaning forward, Ethan stationed himself with his mouth on Will's left ear. "Do you like the feel of my fingers in you? Can you feel my erection pulsing for you, you make me so damn hard. I saw you look earlier, were you imagining it sliding in and out of you, bringing you to the edge of pleasure?" It was hard to believe that Will was moaning his name when he kept saying thing that were so filthy, but if Will had a kink for talking dirty, then that was alright with him. Besides, Ethan knew very well that he was just a tad bit possessive.

"Oh god, Ethan please put it in." Will whined, unable to wait any longer. Ethan's heart pounded, ill was begging him, for _him,_ for his thick, red, pulsing cock. This was glorious. "Ethan, I can't wait for it any longer. Please, take me, make me yours, I need to feel your cock. Give it to me please!"

They would have to explore Will's dirty talking kink later, because right now, Ethan couldn't bear to deny him any longer. He pulled his fingers out, put more lube on his member and then slowly pushed into Will; who through his head back with a sharp cry. Fuck, he was really tight and felt so damn good. Ethan was only able to wait for a few minutes for Will to adjust. It was so hard not to just lose control. Then he got an idea; "Will, you might want to hold on because I'm going to pound you into this mattress so hard that you're going to have to limp back to our hotel and when the team asks what happened, you'll say, 'Ethan's fat cock stuffed my tight hole until I cried out in ecstasy.' Fuck, you're so tight." Ethan growled.

Not waiting a moment longer, he did just what e promised and started to pound into Will. Said person grabbed onto his shoulders, holding Ethan as close to him as he could manage. At this point, it didn't take long for either of them to lose themselves in pleasure. Will came first with a scream of "Ethan!" and Ethan followed, chomping down on Will's neck, hard enough to draw blood. Ethan smiled at the marks afterward.

As Will collapsed on the bed, Ethan stood up, pulled his pants back up and zipped them. There was nothing he wanted to do more then to simply spoon with Will right now, yet there was a target that was passed out on the floor and they needed to get back. He'd give Will ten minutes of rest and then they'd leave. Ethan smirked at that, he was probably going to have to carry Will out of here.

And it's over, did you like it? Love it? Why not review for me? ~Doom out~


End file.
